Harrison Greedo
Harrison Greedo was one of the 109th (Don't ask. it has something to do with space time) of the 77 sons of Sir James Greedo who was famous for his famous habit of throw ing half full Coca-Cola cans at children who didn't know who Sunstreaker from G1 Transformers was. The 'Incident' After learning of his brother Tom's death, Harrison went on a quest to avenge it, wanting to make things right. During one hot Tatooine evening, Harrison met up with a local named "Crunchy Spice" who offered him a 1 way ride in his upgraded Ford Model T converted for space flight. Harrison took the offer, in hopes of getting to meet Tom's killer and kill him so he could finally get revenge. However, after leaving the surface of Tatooine, the Model T somehow vanished into thin air. However, Harrison experience something much different from within the Model T's cockpit. The surroundings turned Peachy Red and the song "Gallant Char" from the popular anime "Mobile Suit Gundam" played at three times the normal speed. Harrison's Time On The Planet Earth The Model T landed in in in what appeared to be a run down ally way. After stepping out, it vanished into thin air again. Now confused as to where he was, Harrison asked what appeared to be a local human where he was. The strange four foot tall human with strangely long hair looked up at him, screaming "YOU'RE IN SOUTHERN WISCONSIN, AAA" In Israeli. Harrison ran off into a wooded area, scared that the 4' tall individual was going to consume him. He found a mobile home, and upon knocking on the door, he was met with an overweight man holding a revolver in one hand and a squirrel by it's tail in the other. Harrison then ran off, once again fearing for his life. During his time on earth, he developed a love for Gunpla building, and often carried around an HGUC Gyan in his pocket that he used to threaten local punks with. This made him one of the toughest people in his neighborhood. Strangely enough, no one questioned his appearance and just assumed he was some crazed "Star Wars" fanboy who always wore a Greedo cosplay. Once, at an automobile museum, Harrison Greedo found a working Ford Model T. That night, him and his earth friends named Cham-Ham and Quattro stole the car. Just barely evading law enforcement, they drove it it the cave he had been living in. Quattro left, because he had to go punch a local boy named Kamille (sometimes spelled Camille depending on the time of day) however, Cham-Ham stayed. Cham-Ham wanted to know what Harrison was going to do with the car, so in response Harrison grabbed a knife and stabbed him exactly 109 times in the cheek. He then got in the car and flew away to some unknown land. Return Home Only, he didn't return to his normal home. He had accidentally entered a new dimension, where he was the 109th of the Greedo Brothers. However, everything else stayed the same. The car landed in the Mos Eisley spaceport, where Harrison got out and ran to the cantina. Upon entering the cantina, he saw his brother Tom being killed. However, instead of doing something about it he got distracted by a coca-cola can that was by his feet. He later forget about the accident and returned home. When walking in the door, he said hello to his father. "Hello, dad! I'm finally home!" "What do you mean home? I kicked you out of the house last week you dimwit." Harrison proceeded to stay, however, seeing as Sir James did nothing about it as he was too busy watching pirated quiz shows that had recently been outlawed by the Galactic Empire. Harrison then proceeded to get very angered over a miss-colored sock in his drawer, and took his anger out by beating a Womprat to death with a clothes hanger. Detainment Harrison was arrested by Stormtroopers of the Tatooine garrison for animal abuse. He was sentenced to 6 days in prison, and 1 day probation. During his time in prison, he thought about his cool Earth friend Quattro and how cool he was. Death Harrison died at the age of 98, after taking another ride in his own Ford Model T, he died in a car accident in the Space Time Realm, after colliding with a yellow Lamborghini Countach with strange red symbols on it. The lambo, of course made it out fine, with only a scratched paint job. Rumors Some say Harrison still lives, working in a Model T Repair shop in Cloud City, Bespin. While others believe he retired to a life of Nerf herding on Kansas.